


little hands make vain pretense

by MacBeth



Series: Multi-fandom meme [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Jack plus kids is love, Poetry prompt, multi-fandom meme, not sure why this one is so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeth/pseuds/MacBeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for a multi-fandom meme, to a random poetry prompt:<br/><em>While little hands make vain pretense</em> (Lewis Carroll)</p></blockquote>





	little hands make vain pretense

  
  
“Sshh, sh, honey, it’s okay, you’re gonna be okay.” Jack caught the tiny, flailing hands gently in his own large ones, let them go again when the girl’s panic redoubled, let her pound away on his tac vest until the worst of the spasms subsided. The shrieks collapsed into sobs and the child stopped trying to fight him off. When he reached out, slowly and gently, and scooped her into his arms, she clutched at him, buried her face in his neck and started to wail again, this time in relief instead of terror.

Sam returned from the opulent living quarters next door, carrying a thick, soft blanket, and wrapped it around the girl as best as she could with Jack’s fierce grip getting in the way.

“You’re okay, honey. You’re safe now.”

“O’Neill, I do not think she understands our language.”

“I’m sure she can recognize a friendly voice,” Daniel interjected.

“Oh, it’s a damned good thing she doesn’t understand,” Jack said in a soft, reassuring tone as he hugged the alien child close. “I wouldn’t wanna scare her again when I start telling you exactly what I’m gonna do to Nirrti when I finally catch her sorry ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a multi-fandom meme, to a random poetry prompt:  
>  _While little hands make vain pretense_ (Lewis Carroll)


End file.
